This is a phase I evaluation of combined therapy with fludarabine monophosphate and deoxycoformycin in patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia to (1) determine maximum tolerable dose; (2) define qualitative and quantitative toxicities; (3) determine clinical response; and (4) examine pharmacokinetic profiles.